rvbffandomcom-20200214-history
Texas
' '''Freelancer: Rebirth Agent Texas', nicknamed Tex by most other members of the program and Xetas by Carolina, is a member of the Special Operations Program Freelancer: Rebirth. Appearance Tex is a moderately tall woman with a medium muscular build, mildly tanned skin, red hair, and dark brown eyes. She wears the MJOLNIR Mark VI armor with the Hayabusa Helmet, the EVA shoulders, and Recon chest. His armor color is black. Personality Texas is incredibly aggressive and sadistic. She is confrontational and will attack almost anyone that gets on his nerves, which has struck fear into weaker and newer members of the program, while it simply irritates the stronger ones like Maine and Carolina. Texas tries her best to prove that he's the best soldier out there, which is something that conflicts with the fact that she's the Director's favorite. Despite these traits, Tex is observant and insightful, usually listening and analyzing the other members of the program; as a result of this, she has learned Carolina's name and face, Nevada's secret feelings for Arkansas, Arkansas' secret feelings for Nevada, and the odds of Carolina and Maine eventually killing each other (That last one has been noted as rather slim, due to each fighter's resilience). Relationships Carolina Carolina and Texas rarely bother with each other. They gave each other nicknames to signify their individuality, with Texas calling him Alin or Thuos, while Carolina calls him Xetas in return. They rarely communicate, though Tex is at least wary enough of Carolina that physical confrontation rarely occurs. Despite being the most confrontational and aggressive member of the group, Texas is one member that Carolina didn't warn Arkansas about. Maine Texas usually ignores Maine, due to being afraid of him, never wanting to get into an altercation with him. Connecticut Texas is perhaps the most confrontational with Connecticut; this is most likely because Texas likes to do things to other members of the program and Connecticut, due to his light-hearted nature, is the least likely to do anything negative in response (one would think, anyway). Washington Tex's relationship with Washington is similar to Washington's relationship with Carolina; however, in this case, they seem to be on worse terms, due to Washington's indifference and Tex's aggression. On occasion, they'll bad mouth each other behind each other's backs, Tex usually referring to Wash as "Dirtbag," a reference to Carolina's nickname for Wash, which is "CIA Dirtbag." Wyoming Tex and Wyoming worked in a team together with Utah to fight against South Dakota. No other relationship has been displayed. Arkansas Tex doesn't seem to mind Arkansas, though he does like to tease him about Maine. Nevada Tex and Nevada don't get along. York Tex and York seem to ignore each other for the most part. South Dakota Tex is very aggressive toward South, having tried to defeat him in battle using lethal force, something that backfired, as the knife he threw caused Tex to nearly bleed out. North Dakota Tex is the most respectful toward North, most likely because he's the leader. However, Tex has noted that he doesn't like working for him. The Director Tex has a history with the Director that he doesn't wish to reveal fully. However, from what can be discerned, the Director is protective of Tex, which seems to get on his nerves. Utah Other than working together against South Dakota, their relationship is mostly unknown, if any exists. The Counselor Tex usually ignores the Counselor for reasons unknown. Background Little is known about Tex’s past and most of what is known is either questionable or has questionable circumstances surrounding it. It is noted by the Director that Tex never had the love and care of a mother when he was a kid, which seems to suggest that Tex’s mother died either during or sometime near his birth, though it could also mean that she abandoned him for whatever reason. The Director has also noted that Tex was taken care of most of the time by the Director at a request from his father, which suggests that they may have had some sort of friendship. And last, Tex is eager to prove that he doesn’t need help because of all the help he got before and upon entering the program, which suggests something of an overprotected childhood. Everything else surrounding Tex’s past is either unknown or simply unclear. Death The remaining members of the team are surrounded by the Insurrection. The others escape while Tex gives them cover fire. He knocks one of the Insurrectionists over as he leans over him and shoots him in the head with his sniper rifle. An Insurrectionist, one who is particularly large and strong, comes from behind and stabs him with a Machete. He then pulls out the machete and holds his head up in the air, facing him. Tex, then takes his combat knife and stabs it into the soldier's neck, killing him in an instant as they both fall over. Tex is then overwhelmed by the sheer number of the Insurrectionist forces, never to return again. Skills and Abilities Tex is a skilled Freelancer. Currently, on the board, he is ranked 6th, just one rank behind South Dakota. Throughout the training match with South Dakota, Texas was on a team with Wyoming and Utah. Despite getting kicked around quite a bit, Texas seemed to be the most capable of dealing with South, as he was shown dodging and evading hits much better than Wyoming and Utah. Texas is a skilled sniper and knife-thrower, being capable of fighting long range rather easily. Despite that, he is also skilled in close range, as he can use his Gravity Hammer to take out multiple opponents at once with it when timed correctly. It has been noted that Texas is a better Sniper than Carolina, who in turn is a better martial artist than Texas. Armor Enhancements Tex has two known Armor Enhancements that seem to clash with Alin’s armor enhancements. His known Armor enhancements are Super Strength and a Speed Unit. Weaponry Tex has mostly been seen wielding a Sniper Rifle as his main arm to work along with his long range capabilities. However, he wields a Gravity Hammer as a side arm for close range. He sometimes wields these weapons at the same time. Notes and Trivia *Texas is the first person outside of Carolina’s family to learn his real name (Even the Director isn’t aware of it due to his father pulling some strings), the second being York before his death. He is also one of four people that know what Carolina looks like under his helmet, the other three being York, Ark, and Nevada. However, Ark and Nevada both learn his name later on. *Tex's death mirrors that of the Spartan-III Emile-A239 from Halo: Reach. *It is a known fact that Tex does not eat in public; no one has ever seen Tex eat and as a result, no one knows what he eats or what his favorite food is. **A joke by Arkansas is that he eats other people, as he volunteers Maine for his main course list. ***Maine once made a joke about this, exclaiming "Don't eat me, oh 'fearsome' Texas!" **Carolina once insinuated that Tex may eat the souls of women; however, due to the fact that Tex and Nevada don't get along and that Carolina was suggesting it to Ark, it is most likely just a joke. ***Further confusing the issue, Tex once asked Nevada "Have you ever seen the inside of a monster's stomach?" Category:Project Freelancer: Rebirth